


I'll Always Take Care Of You

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Gentle Sex, M/M, Making Love, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole





	I'll Always Take Care Of You

“Bucky….” A soft gasp.

“That’s it Stevie…..just relax and let me take care of you.”

Another moan from the other man.

“You work so hard baby…always taking care of everyone but who’s taking care of you, huh doll?”

“Y…..you Bucky.”

“Dam strait babe, i’ll always take care of you.” Bucky whispers before enveloping Steve’s lips with his own. He gives another few thrust into his husbands welcoming body, making them both groan softly.

They have nowhere to be and nothing to do, but love on each other and it’s all they’ve been doing all morning and it shows no signs of stopping as Bucky makes love to Steve as the afternoon sun sits high in the sky.

They spend the day feeding each other fruit and cheese, more love making and more snuggling, by the time it's nightfall, there deeply asleep.


End file.
